Licht of Darkness Blood
by Cakeberry
Summary: Cerita horor...


**Licht of Darkness Blood**

**Tittle:** Horor/Angst

**Rated:** ? (Tentukan sendiri saja, tergantung orang yang membacanya apakah merasa ngeri atau tidak)

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya.

**This is fiction story.**

**Don't Like, don't read**.

**Summary:**

Well, I will tell you about a psyhco killer in Arizona.

Licht adalah seorang yang tidak diketahui tentang gender dan perawakannya, tapi hanya diketahui bahwa dia seorang yang gila dan brutal dengan membuat korbannya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Banyak orang yang takut akan keberadaannya, terutama para penjahat, penipu, korupsi. Tidak hanya memotong lidahya, dia juga mencongkel matanya dan sering menyimpannya di toples. Mungkin dia melakukan ini karena trauma di masa lalu. Bagai dewa kegelapan malam yang hanya sekejap menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Tak ada orang yang bisa memecahkan misteri ini. Akhirnya pun Eru atau yang biasa dipanggil Rue bangkit untuk ikut mengusut kasus ini. Tak ada yang mengenalnya. Dia mengusutnya dengan hanya di belakang layar saja. Apakah dia akan berhasil? Siapakah Licht itu? Apakah dia seorang yang bergender laki-laki yang gila akan haus darah penjahat? Apakah dia benar pelakunya?

****

**Chapter 1:**

"Dia membunuh lagi! Banyak korban yang berhamburan lagi! Mengerikan sekali! Bagaimana ini? Kita saja sebagai polisi tidak bisa mengusut kasus ini! Apa kita hanya diam saja!" teriak Willy yang histeris membaca koran pagi ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah melakukan segala usaha, sekarang pun FBI dan SPK juga mulai turun tangan" jawab Stephan pasrah.

"Hei, ada apa kalian ribut-ribut hah!" Gun Woo membentak bawahannya.

Yah, Gun Woo adalah orang keturunan Asia yang berhasil menjadi kepala polisi yang terbesar di Arizona karena intelegensi dan fisik juga kemampuan di berbagai bidang yang bagus, dia bisa mendapatkan posisi tersebut yang awalnya hanyalah polisi biasa di Korea. Dia di tarik dari sana, dan akibat kegigihannya pun dia naik pangkat. Yah, seperti sekarang kita ketahui kepala polisi kriminal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kami Cuma berdebat tentang orang psikopat itu" jawab Stephan gugup.

"Ya, Komandan. Apa benar-benar tidak bisa dilacak tentang pelakunya? Apakah sedikit pun tidak meninggalkan bekas jejak?" Willy bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aa souka, sebenarnya ada sedikit jejaknya, tapi itu lagi sedang dipecahkan oleh SPK dan FBI, bahkan kalo tidak salah Rue pun turun tangan"

"Rue? Siapa itu?" tanya Willy dan Stephan bersamaan.

"Rue itu orang yang terkadang membantu polisi, SPK, dan FBI dalam kasus yang sulit untuk dipecahkan. Dia hanya membantu sesuai kasus yang dia suka saja, seperti kalian tahu kenapa kemarin mafia yang terbesar di LA yang ditakuti seluruh dunia bisa tertangkap, itu karena Rue memberi petunjuk-petunjuknya. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya, hanya ada orang yang menghubungkannya, biasanya dia membawa sebuah laptop untuk menyambungkannya ke Rue dan ketika orang itu muncul dia menggunakan jubah hitam. Sehingga tidak terlihat penampilannya" jawabnya panjang lebar, kemudian komandan itu berbalik berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Komandan itu teringat akan suatu hal dan mulai berpikir dan berkata sendiri, 'apakah mungkin dia pembunuhnya, apa mungkin? Apa dia mempunyai anak yang sedemikian sama dengan ayahnya? Ah, kurasa bukan, tidak mungkin dia mempunyai anak, menikah saja tidak pernah, dan orang seperti itu tidak mungkin menyukai dan disukai seseorang, atau dia masih hidup? Itu juga tidak mungkin! Dia sudah terbunuh 23 tahun lalu. Dan dia pun terbunuh oleh…, ah tidak! Kenapa aku mengingat tentang kejadian masa lalu?'

Sementara itu, seseorang di tempat lain dengan mata intens menatap tajam ke layar monitornya yang kelihatannya adalah markasnya, kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang. " Warry, tolong kirimkan semua foto-foto korban tersebut yang kau dapat" itu isi pesan seorang laki-laki pucat di muka layar monitor tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah semua foto yang dimintanya. Sungguh mengerikan foto tersebut.. Bayangkan saja, seorang manusia teriris-iris dan tubuhnya pucat tanpa darah, darahnya berserakan di ruangan tersebut sungguh seperti lautan darah, bermacam gaya korban yang terjadi disana, matanya dicongkel, lidahnya dipotong, ada juga sekaligus keduanya, ada jantungnya berada digengaman korban itu sendiri, mata yang terbelalak, bahkan sampai tubuh yang tak ada organ dalamnya sama sekali.

Tapi berbeda denga orang yang melihat foto ini. Yah, detektif tanpa ekspresi ini hanya terlihat dingin ketika melihat foto sadis ini. Wajahnya tenang dan datar. Bahkan disaat seperti ini orang yang melihatnya pasti mual, yang ada dia malah melahap coklatnya dengan nikmat sambil mengamati foto tersebut.

"Mengerikan juga" ujarnya sarkastis kemudian melanjutkan melahap lagi

Setelah mengamati beberapa lama, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Yang betul saja? Bahkan polisi dan anggota lain yang bertugas pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Interesting, I get it" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"I never to let free your"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tiang gantungan"

Di tempat lain, hujan gerimis menerpa diserta dengan jeritan dan isak tangis juga sakit…

"Tes…Tes…Tes…" bunyi hujan.

"Tes…Tes…Tes…"

Menetes dan menetes lagi…..

Darah! Yah, selain bunyi hujan, ada bunyi lain, yaitu tetesan darah….

"Arrrggghhh….!" Teriak seseorang.

Dan satu korban jatuh lagi….

**~ To Be Continue~**

****

**A/N:**

Ini fic kedua saya, sebenarnya saya lebih dulu membuat cerita ini daripada Goddess of Sky Land.

Saya tahu, mungkin fic ini kurang menarik. Saya minta maaf kepada pembaca kalau banyak terdapat kesalahan penulisan/EYD dalam fic saya. Saya menyadari, kalau saya memang tidak hebat dalam menulis. Mohon maaf juga kalau tidak suka sudah terlanjur membacanya.

Dalam fic ini, saya mencoba menulis cerita horor dan misteri. Saya tahu mungkin pembaca merasa tidak terlalu ngeri dengan fic saya, maka saya menampilkan Rated yang dipertanyakan, yang menentukannya para pembaca saja.

Saya mungkin akan membuat sequelnya, apabila pembaca menginginkanya. Meski, saya sering updatenya lama. Apabila anda sudah terlanjur membacanya, mohon memberikan reviewnya.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada authour-authour lain seperti authour **Li Chylee**, **Pen, Proto Beyond**, **Akito**, **Yovita**, dan authour lainnya yang mendukung saya. Terima kasih juga kepada readers yang mendukung yaitu **YO**, **Sonya**, dll.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada authour-authour lain seperti authour **Li Chylee**, **Pen, Proto Beyond**, **Akito**, **YO, ****Orange Burst**, **yovphcutez**, **Kagamiyo Neko**, **ChocoIchixLollipop**, **Amisa RyuuBirthday**, **Sara Hikari**, **momochi mimi'san**, **Yukka-keehl**, **deena kazuki aiko tsukishiro**, , dan authour lainnya yang mendukung saya. Terima kasih juga kepada readers yang mendukung yaitu **spywarecatz**, **lolipoprasacherry**, dan readers lainnya.

Semoga saja fic saya ini membuat Anda terhibur. Terima Kasih.

**BY AUTHOUR : Cakeberry**

**RYUZAKI T.** ( maaf namanya disingkat)


End file.
